Say YES!
by Yanz Namiyukimi-chan
Summary: Ichigo belum pernah sekali pun mendapat pengakuan dari Rukia bahwa gadis itu menyukainya! Lalu apa status pacaran mereka? Apa hubungan ini akan berlanjut atau berakhir?/IchiRuki/Sequel of Putri Tidur/RnR Please…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Say YES! © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Twoshoot, Sequel dari Putri Tidur.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READY!**

**Ichigo belum pernah sekali pun mendapat pengakuan dari Rukia bahwa gadis itu menyukainya. Padahal status mereka sudah PACARAN!**

.

.

Rukia mentap kosong pemandangan di balik jendela kelasnya. Ya, kelasnya cukup sepi sekarang ini karena semuannya memilih untuk istirahat daripada berdiam diri di dalam kelas. Rukia kini hanya diam, melamun. Tak peduli jika pemandangan di balik jendela kelasnya begitu riuh oleh sebuah permainan sepak bola yang seru.

Pikirannya sedang melayang di tempat lain.

_Ukh_! Rukia merutuki dirinya dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok pelan-pelan.

_Bodoh! Bodoh!_ Sekarang batinnya terus melafalkan kata itu berulang kali. _Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?_

"Berhentilah membenturkan kepalamu seperti itu! Aku tidak mau kau geger otak dan sampai melupakanku!" suara itu sukses membuat Rukia berhenti dari acara merutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun itu tidak membuat suasana hati Rukia jadi lebih baik.

Rukia mendengus mendengar suara familiar itu yang sekaligus dibumbui kata-kata yang membuat telinganya panas.

"Benarkah? Jadi apa yang kulakukan itu bisa membuatku geger otak dan melupakan semuanya?" seru Rukia sepertinya benar-benar ingin hilang ingatan.

"Kau sedang punya masalah?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Walau ucapan Rukia terkesan main-main, tapi melihat raut wajah Rukia yang frustasi saat ini membuat Ichigo yakin gadis ini sedang mempunyai masalah.

Tapi masalah apa? Masalah seperti apa? Kenapa Rukia terlihat begitu merana?

"Aku selalu punya masalah setiap kali kau berada di dekatku!" ucap Rukia dengan gamblangnya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Aku serius Rukia!"

Rukia menghela napas melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang sedang tidak bisa di ajak main-main. Ia menyandarkan dahinya pasrah ke tembok, "Jangan _sok_ peduli padaku! Mau sedang ada masalah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki!" katanya kejam.

Ichigo bisa memaklumi sikap Rukia yang belum bisa terbuka padanya. Namun tetap saja, diam-diam hatinya merasa perih melihat Rukia yang belum luluh juga padanya. Ichigo masih dianggap orang asing di mata Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lebar seolah ia memang tidak peduli nada dingin nan sinis lolos meluncur dari bibir Rukia yang jelas-jelas menusuk hatinya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi nanti pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan ya? Ayo kita kencan!" ajak Ichigo dengan riangnya. Setidaknya Ichigo bisa membuat Rukia sedikit menghilangkan bebannya sejenak dengan cara bersenang-senang.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada acara keluarga," tolak Rukia.

"Begitu ya?" seru Ichigo agak kecewa, "Baiklah, tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh menolak!"

Rukia menatap pemuda berambut _orange _yang saat ini sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Rukia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Ichigo selalu bersikap seperti itu padanya? Seringkali Rukia bersikap menyebalkan ingin membuat Ichigo hilang kendali. Membuat Ichigo tanpa sadar mengatakan kata _putus!_ Ingin sekali Rukia terteriak girang jika itu bisa terjadi. Tapi nyatanya malah ia yang menelan kekesalan itu sendiri.

Bocah Kurosaki itu memang pintar membuat orang kesal!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gadis itu terdiam di antara suasana keluarga yang sedang bercengkrama hangat. Seolah ia adalah makhluk asing hingga ia pun sama sekali tidak bisa ikut berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

_Oh, My God!_ Bahkan Rukia sama sekali tidak mau terlibat dalam perbincangan itu. Jadi ini acara yang dimaksud hingga ia disuruh pulang cepat? _Hah… tahu begini, aku tidak akan menolak tawaran Kurosaki. _Akhirnya Rukia pun hanya bisa merasa menyesal.

"Rukia kenapa kau diam saja? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pertunangan ini?" tanya seorang pria berambut kecoklatan dengan kacamata tipis yang membingkai wajahnya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat padanya.

Rukia bungkam menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Namun dahinya berkedut, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

Dan… sejak kapan ia mempunyai kekuatan _magis_ seperti ini?

Kemarin ia membual pada Ichigo bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan agar Ichigo menjauhinya—yang ternyata Ichigo sama sekali tidak gampang tertipu—dan sekarang—_Oh, My God!_ Rukia pun berat untuk mengatakannya.

Ia mempunyai tuna—err… calon tunangan—ah! Keduanya sama saja! Yang jelas ia akan bertunangan! _Oh, shit!_ Rukia tidak benar-benar berharap akan ditunangkan seperti ini.

Rukia beralih menatap lelaki berambut _raven_ yang duduk tenang-tenang saja di hadapannya. Dengan cueknya lelaki itu menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _freeset, _mendengarkan lagu lewat _iPod._ Terlihat kepalanya bergerak-gerak pelan mengiringi setiap hentakkan musik yang ia dengar.

_Uhk! Jadi ini lelaki yang akan bertunangan dengannya? Gayanya belagu banget! Apa ia tidak sadar jika mereka sedang berkumpul dengan makhluk yang namanya 'orang-orang tua'? Dasar tidak sopan! _Rukia pun hanya membatin, kesal.

_Hiks! Hiks! Sungguh tidak adil! Lelaki itu membiarkan dirinya terjerumus dalam perbincangan tidak enak ini sendirian. Benar-benar curaaaang! _Rasanya sekarang Rukia ingin sekali bertukar tubuh dengan lelaki itu. Wah, wah, wah, nyatanya Rukia hanya merasa iri melihat kecuekan lelaki di hadapannya. Jika Rukia bersikap seperti itu di depan ayahnya, di jamin Rukia akan di bunuh hidup-hidup oleh ayahnya. Imajinasi Rukia berlebihan. Mana mungkin bisa seorang ayah membunuh anak kesayangannya?

"Maaf ya, Aizen-_san_. Mungkin Rukia bingung mau menjawab apa," seru seorang wanita yang identik dengan Rukia saat melihat dahi Aizen berkedut karena sikap Rukia yang terus bungkam. Hisana menatap memohon pengertian atas sikap anaknya itu.

Aizen kembali tersenyum hangat, "Ya, aku mengerti," kemudian matanya mengerling ke arah Rukia. "Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak untuknya."

Hisana mengangguk, senang akan tanggapan dari Aizen. "Ulquiorra-_kun, _menurutmu sendiri bagaimana tentang pertunangan ini?"

Kini perhatiannya teralih saat telinganya samar-samar mendengar namanya disebut.

Sedangkan orang yang duduk di sebrangnya menyeringai senang. _Rasakan! Sekarang kau mau menjawab seperti apa, heh?_ Batin Rukia senang karena akhirnya Ulquiorra masuk juga dalam perbincangan ini.

Ulquiorra mengernyitkan bahunya dan kembali fokus pada musik yang masih senantiasa mengalun dari _iPod_nya.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra memutar kedua bola matanya saat ayahnya memanggil namanya dengan nada tidak senang. Sudah jelas jika ayahnya tidak suka kelakuannya yang kurang sopan itu.

Ulquiorra menarik _freeset_ dari kedua telinganya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadinya bersandar nyaman, kini duduk dengan tegak.

"Sejujurnya saya juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Hisana-_san_. Ini juga terlalu mendadak untuk saya," jawab Ulquiorra sambil menatap wanita yang seumuran dengan ayahnya dengan sopan.

Hisana mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra. Kemudian ia menatap pria di sampingnya. "Sepertinya kita harus memberi mereka waktu untuk saling mengenal dulu, Bya-_kun_. Tidak mungkin 'kan kita langsung menunangkan mereka?"

Byakuya yang sedari hanya diam kini mengangguk setuju, "Ya, sepertinya memang harus begitu. Baru, bulan depan kita bisa menunangkan mereka."

"APA!"

Pernyataan itu sukses mengundang aksi protes dari kedua belah pihak yang akan ditunangkan.

_WHAT THE HELL_! Apa-apaa lagi ini! Mereka dipaksa untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain hanya dalam jangka waktu satu bulan? Apa ini bukan sesuatu yang gila? Kau bisa mengenal orang seperti apa dalam waktu satu bulan? Sungguh hal seperti ini sudah bisa membuat frustasi!

"Sa—satu bulan?" seru Rukia terbata-bata, masih tak percaya apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

Sedangkan Ulquiorra berdehem pelan. Ini memang bukan gayanya berteriak seperti tadi. Ia memang diajarkan untuk selalu bersikap tenang di berbagai situasi. Tapi Ulquiorra juga manusia. Walaupun ia selalu memasang tampang datar setiap hari, tapi sesekali berekspresi lain boleh '_kan_? Kalau sudah seperti ini, baru bisa dinamakan hidup!

Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ada apa? Terlalu lama—"

"BUKAN!" potong Rukia dengan cepat. Ya, ampun! Memang susah ya, punya ayah seperti Byakuya Kuchiki. Tidak pengertian!

"Ayah sedang tidak bercanda 'kan? Sa—tu bulan?" Rukia masih tidak bisa terima akan ditunangkan dalam waktu dekat ini. _Pokoknya tidak mau!_

"Tidak! Bahkan Ayah pikir itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk kalian mengenal satu sama lainnya."

_WHAT?_

Rasanya ingin sekali Rukia memukul kepala ayahnya dengan palu agar cara pemikiran ayahnya itu bisa berubah ke keadaan yang lebih normal.

"Cukup lama? Orang yang sudah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun pun belum tentu mereka saling mengenal baik satu sama lainnya, Ayah~" seru Rukia mulai merengek.

_Ayah, cepat ubah keputusanmu itu! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang!_ Batin Rukia pun mulai mengancam ayahnya diam-diam.

"Lalu berapa lama?" tanya Byakuya pada anak perempuannya.

Byakuya sedikit mengerti perasaan anak satu-satunya itu. Mungkin memang benar, satu bulan adalah waktu yang terlalu cepat bagi mereka. Tapi Byakuya juga ingin cepat-cepat melangsungkan pertunangan ini. Karena jika mereka sudah bertunangan, pasti mereka akan segera menikah bukan? Lalu membuat sebuah keluarga dan melahirkan seorang anak. Dengan begitu bukankah ia akan menjadi seorang kakek?

_Ah… rasanya tidak sabar untuk menimang seorang cucu_. Pikir Byakuya ala orang yang sudah tua karena anaknya belum juga mau menikah. Tidak sadar jika anak gadisnya masih terlalu muda!

Ck, dasar orang tua!

Rukia tersenyum senang mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Jadi ini terserah padanya ya…

"Ya, minimal lima tahun dan maksimalnya ya… sampai pertunangan ini tak pernah terjadi, itu juga bagus—" Rukia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pandangannya pun berubah menjadi horror.

_Ga—gawat keceplosaaan! Oh, no! Ayahnya pasti marah! Ayahnya pasti marah!_

"Ruki—"

"Yayaya, semuanya terserah padamu, Ayah. Semua terasa padamu~" ucap Rukia hampir menangis. Ia paling takut kalau ayahnya sudah marah. Apalagi tadi ayahnya sudah melotot memberi sebuah _alarm_ ancaman.

Mengerikan!

Layaknya Hiruma Youichi yang mempunyai peringai iblis. Jika ada yang membantah ucapannya, pasti akan menembakkan peluru ke arahmu. Pasti jantungmu langsung berteriak _'Aku mati! Aku mati!'_

Berbeda dengan Hiruma Youichi yang bisa membuatmu merasa terancam oleh senjata peluru yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana. Byakuya Kuchiki agak berbeda. Hanya dengan tatapan intensnya saja kau bisa merasakan ancaman segera datang. Hebat bukan? Tapi tetap saja mengerikan!

Sedangkan Byakuya menyeringai senang. Anak perempuannya memang penurut!

_Cucu!_

.

.

Rukia memasang wajah murung dan sedih. Terikat dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya, itu adalah sebuah bencana. Ia dipaksa menyukai orang yang benar-benar baru bagi dirinya. Lelaki asing yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana tindak-tanduk aslinya. Apa lelaki itu baik, pemarah, egois, murah hati atau kekanak-kanakkan Rukia pun tak tahu. Andai saja ia bisa 'mencicipi' Ulquiorra sedikit saja pasti ia bisa merasakan tipe seperti apa Ulquiorra itu.

Rukia menopang dagu di atas tumpukkan telapak tangannya yang ia telungkupkan di atas meja sambil menatap lelaki yang sejak tadi hanya asyik membaca sebuah buku yang diambil dari perpustakaan keluarganya. Duduk sambil menopangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya dan masih senantiasa menyumpal telinganya dengan _iPod_.

_Dia itu suka sekali musik ya?_ Rukia membatin memperhatikan Ulquiorra yang tak pernah lepas dari _iPod_nya. Mata keunguan itu terus memperhatikan Ulquiorra. Kulit putih, mata hijau, rambut hitam pekat, hidung yang mancung, lekuk wajah yang tegas, sikapnya yang cuek dan pendiam.

Bagaimana ini? Apa ia memang harus bertunangan dengan Ulquiorra? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Bagaimana dengan tidurnya? Bagaimana dengan Kurosaki Ichi—_eh kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?_

"Ulquiorra," panggil Rukia.

Dan kenapa Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat menatap lelaki tampan itu?

Ulquiorra mengernyit saat ia mendengar suara lirih memanggil namanya sambil melirik gadis mungil itu. Entah bagaimana Ulquiorra bisa mendengar suara pelan itu. Padahal telinganya disumpal _freeset_ untuk mendengar _iPod_nya. Huh, mencurigakan!

Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lengannya. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Aku suka padamu," seru Rukia kembali dengan suara pelannya.

Ulquiorra membelalak, terkejut mendengar pengakuan gadis itu. _Bagaimana bisa? Mereka 'kan baru saja bertemu._

Diam-diam Rukia menyeringai senang. Ulquiorra memang benar-benar cuek dan pendiam. Sejak tadi ia tidak sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya walau hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengannya.

'_Aku benar-benar suka padanya. Sikap cuek dan pendiamnya itu tidak mengganggu. Kalau begini setidaknya 'kan jatah tidurku tidak akan berkurang lagi'_

Rukia benar-benar senang. Tak sadar jika pengakuannya itu sudah menimbulkan kesalahpahaman pada Ulquiorra.

.

.

"Eh, siapa itu?"

"Ada anak baru ya?"

"Eh, bukannya itu Kuchiki? Siapa lelaki yang bersamanya itu?"

Sontak saja Ichigo menghentikan langkah kakinya, tubuhnya membeku saat telinganya mendengar bisik-bisik para siswi. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi… _Rukia bersama seorang lelaki?_ Ichigo membatin. Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya!

Ichigo segera menghampiri jendela kaca yang berada di lorong sekolahnya. Menyingkirkan terlebih dulu dua siswi yang juga sedang memperhatikan satu objek yang menarik saat ini. Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang lelaki menggunakan seragam SMU Karakura—yang sama dengannya—sedang membukakan pintu mobil berwarna putih susu untuk seseorang. Dan keluarlah sosok gadis mungil yang sangat ia kenali.

"Rukia…" bisik lirih Ichigo. Telapak tangannya terkepal di atas kusen jendela itu. Menahan emosi yang mengusik hatinya saat ini.

.

.

Rukia mengbuang napas lelah. Tak menyangka jika ayahnya akan menyekolahkan Ulquiorra satu sekolah dengannya. Rukia benar-benar dibuat gigit jari. Sepertinya ayah Rukia itu benar-benar ingin membuat hubungan Ulquiorra dengan Rukia semakin dekat.

Lalu kenapa si muka datar itu bersikap _sok_ perhatian padanya? Ia tidak pernah meminta laki-laki itu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jadi ini SMU Karakura itu ya?" seru Ulquiorra merangkul santai bahu Rukia. Matanya mengamati setiap sudut sekolah barunya.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya, melirik sinis Ulquiorra. Risih dengan tangan pemuda itu yang seenaknya mendarat nyaman di bahunya.

"Ya! Dan kau tak perlu seperti ini padaku!" ucap ketus Rukia sambil menyingkirkan Ulquiorra dari bahunya. Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dimana-mana makhluk yang bernama laki-laki itu sama -sama menyebalkan! Entah itu, ayahnya, Ichigo atau pun Ulquiorra. Semuanya menyebalkan!

"Jadi aku bisa mendekatinya di sini?"

"Mana kutahu!" lagi-lagi Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra dengan ketus. Membuat Ulquiorra mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya, _ada apa dengan Rukia? Kelihatannya sebal sekali._

Ulquiorra merunduk, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka saling sejajar. "Kau… cemburu? Karena kau suka padaku jadi kau merasa sebal setiap kali aku membicarakannya?"

Dahi Rukia berkedut kesal. _Seenaknya saja orang ini bicara!_

"Aku tidak cemburu! Dan aku memang sedang sebal!" ucap Rukia berkacang pinggang dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ulquiorra. Menggeram kesal di depan wajah yang berekspresi menyebalkan itu.

Ulquiorra menggoyangkan telunjuk jarinya di depan wajah Rukia, "Ck,ck, dasar naif!" telunjuk itu menempel di dahi Rukia.

Beginilah kalau punya tampang _ganteng_. Mereka selalu meragukan ungkapan yang menandakan bawa ada yang tidak tertarik pada mereka. Kepercayaan yang tinggi memang selalu bisa menepisnya.

Rukia makin kesal! _Dia itu tidak naif, brengsek!_ Dengan kasar Rukia menyingkirkan jari telunjuk itu dari dahinya, "Kau ini ingin merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan ya?" seru Rukia menyeringai sambil menebar aura tak menyenangkan. Tentu saja yang sebenarnya Rukia ucapkan itu adalah _'Kau ini ingin merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan ya?' _jika Ulquiorra menjawab 'Ya' Rukia tidak akan segan-segan memberikan pukulan manis pada Ulquiorra.

"Rukia!" ada suara lain yang mengusik 'acara pendekatan' UlquiRuki yang bisa dibilang unik itu.

_Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup!_ Batin Ichigo merasa geram melihat interaksi Ulquiorra bersama kekasihnya sedari tadi. Hatinya sudah bergemuruh tidak tahan ingin menghajar pria tak ia kenali itu. _Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri! Mendekati gadis yang sudah punya pacar, benar-benar cari mati ya? Rukia itu tidak boleh didekati oleh siapa pun! Rukia itu miliknya! HANYA MILIKNYA SIALAN!_

Rukia langsung menciut. Bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ulquiorra merasakan aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Ichigo! Ichigo Kurosaki sedang MARAH BESAR!

_Ya,ampun! Kepala Jeruk itu kenapa sih?_ Rukia membatin ketakutan. Ia belum pernah melihat Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Rukia!" panggil kembali Ichigo. Ia tidak suka melihat Rukia dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas apa status dengan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia malah makin merengut ketakutan di balik tubuh Ulquiorra. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat jika keadaan Ichigo yang seperti itu. Rukia pun hanya bisa mengintip, memperhatikan Ichigo dibalik punggung Ulquiorra.

Ichigo menggeretakkan giginya. Ia begitu marah melihat Rukia yang tak juga datang padanya, "JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA SELINGKUH DARIKU, RUKIA!" tuduh Ichigo. Ya, jangan pernah berharap! Karena mana mungkin Ichigo mau menyerahkan Rukia begitu saja!

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG SELINGKUH, HEH?" Rukia menyingkirkan tubuh Ulquiorra dari hadapannya. Membuat Ulquiorra mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Rukia menatap nyalang Ichigo. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang menuduh dirinya sembarangan.

"LALU SIAPA DIA, HAH?" seru Ichigo tidak mau kalah. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Apa yang telah dilihatnya sudah cukup membuat emosinya naik.

Ulquiorra yang merasa terlibat dalam masalah ini mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. Memang kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan? Merasa masalah yang terjadi benar-benar serius.

Rukia berubah panik. Matanya mergerak-gerak liar mencari ide tentang hubungannya dengan Ulquiorra. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia dengan lantangnya bilang bahwa Ulquiorra itu adalah tunangannya. Cari mati itu namanya!

Ichigo yang membaca gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, semakin menatap tajam Rukia. Rukia termangap-mangap hendak menyerukan sesuatu. Namun nyatanya mulutnya itu tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Rukia pun makin panik. Otaknya belum mendapat ide bagus mengenai siapa Ulquiorra itu. Adiknya, kakaknya, ayahnya, pamannya—_argh! Inspirasi di mana kau!_

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" lagi-lagi Ulquiorra merangkul bahu Rukia dengan santainya. Mengabaikan tatapan Ichigo yang menatapnya tidak suka.

Bahu Ichigo bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Ia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya disentuh oleh pria lain. Tanpa segan Ichigo menarik tubuh Rukia dari Ulquiorra. Memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang menunjukkan keposesifannya.

"Aku kekasihnya," seru Ichigo memberi tatapan mengancam. Membuat Ulquiorra terkejut.

.

.

Rukia membuang napas berat. Hari-harinya benar-benar terasa melelahkan. Apalagi keberadaan pemuda berambut cerah itu yang berada di dekatnya, membuat harinya semakin terasa berat saja. Ichigo semakin merangsek mendekati tubuh kecil itu. Tidak bertemu sehariannya dengan kekasihnya itu sudah membuatnya rindu setengah mati seperti ini.

Ichigo memeluk tubuh itu. Sesekali ia menyandarkan dahinya pasrah pada bahu Rukia. Atau menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher kekasihnya. Dan sekarang ia sedang menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada Rukia. Sungguh! Ichigo tidak ada niatan apa pun. Ia hanya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tapi karena ini Rukia merasa risih. Rukia ingin sekali mendorong kepala itu darinya. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa menginterupsi Ichigo yang bergerak gelisah pada tubuhnya. Entah apa yang melanda seorang Ichigo Kurosaki saat ini. Namun Rukia bisa merasakan keresahan hati pemuda itu. Benar-benar resah.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Rukia. Sungguh sekarang ini Ichigo layaknya anak kecil yang sedang ingin bermanja-manja pada ibunya.

"A-apa?" rasanya jantungnya berpacu cepat. Rukia benar-benar tidak tahan pada sikap Ichigo seperti ini.

"Panggil namaku," pinta Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Kuro—"

"Namaku. Bukan margaku!"

Rukia dibuat semakin bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo. Tak biasanya lelaki itu menyuruhnya memanggil nama kecilnya. Ya, selama ini Rukia memang sering menggunakan marga Kurosaki untuk memanggil lelaki itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang Kurosaki sulung itu tiba-tiba ingin Rukia memanggilnya nama kecilnya?

"I-Ichigo," seru Rukia agak ragu saat mengatakannya.

Ichigo memeluk pinggang Rukia semakin erat, "Sekali lagi," pinta manja Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo."

"Sekali lagi."

"Ichigo."

"Sekali lagi."

"Ichigo! Kau kenapa _sih_?" Rukia merasa jengah juga jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Mendorong kepala _orange_ itu menjauh darinya. Namun apa yang didapatkan Rukia? Ia hanya mendapat sorot keputusasaan di mata _hazel_ itu.

"Rukia, apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ichigo menatap penuh harapan jika kekasihnya akan mengatakan 'Ya' atas pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Ichigo benar-benar berharap jika Rukia bisa mengatakan '_Suki_ _desu'_ padanya.

"I-Ichigo—"

"Tidak apa, Rukia. Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu," Ichigo tersenyum lemah. Kembali memeluk kekasihnya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Rukia. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan saat sorot keraguan ada di mata Rukia. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan pasrah. Menunggu waktu bahwa harapannya bisa terkabul.

.

**TBC**

Muahahah sudah lama tidak bertemu ya minna? Ini fic sequelnya Putri Tidur Yan udah bikin sekarang. Yan merasa aneh deh ma fic ini. Galau-galau gimana gitu XD Karena Yan lagi malas ngomong jadi Yan Cuma mau minta jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Say YES! © Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), Twoshoot, Sequel dari Putri Tidur.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READY!**

**Ichigo belum pernah sekali pun mendapat pengakuan dari Rukia bahwa gadis itu menyukainya. Padahal status mereka sudah PACARAN!**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hari terus berlanjut dan tanpa terasa waktu telah berjalan cepat. Satu bulan tanpa terasa sudah berlalu. Dan itu tandanya Rukia gagal jadi _mak comblang_!

_Oke_, sejak kapan Rukia jadi _mak comblang_? Memangnya Rukia bisa? Tentu saja! Dengan pengalaman yang tidak ada sama sekali, hasil bisa dilihat 'kan? Gagal total! Ya, GAGAL TOTAL!

Sepertinya keberuntungan tidak ada bersama dengannya. Tapi yang perlu dipertanyakan adalah Rukia jadi _mak comblang_ siapa? Tentu saja, siapa lagi jika bukan Ulquiorra yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis cantik bernama Orihime Inoue. Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan Ulquiorra _curhat_ pada Rukia?

_Oke_, ia tidak bisa menceritakan _detail-_nya mengenai masalah ini. Yang jelas di sini ia hanya membantu mendekatkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime. Ulquiorra ternyata sudah menyukai Orihime sejak lama bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu di acara perkenalan waktu itu. Namun ternyata semuanya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang dibayangkannya. Melakukan perkenalan, pendekatan, lalu menjadi teman. Setelah itu menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam selama ini. Lalu status pun berubah, UlquiHime pacaran!

Ya, terlihat sederhana dan gampang bukan? Namun nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Apalagi ia mendapat _semprotan _dari sang target dengan mata berkaca-kaca bahwa ia telah _menduakan Kurosaki-kun—_Rukia dikira bermain dibelakang Ichigo alias disangka selingkuh dengan Ulquiorra_._ Ya, karena ternyata gadis yang disukai Ulquiorra itu sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki yang saat ini berstatus pacarnya. Dan itu membuat si muka datar patah hati.

Jika Ulquiorra tidak bisa mendapatkan Orihime itu bisa gawat! Apalagi sekarang waktunya sudah tidak ada lagi. Ia akan benar-benar bertunangan dengan Ulquiorra. Rukia memandang bayangannya di cermin. Sosok dirinya yang memakai bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ di bibirnya. Hingga bibirnya semakin berwarna _pink_ merekah. Tanpa _blash on_, tanpa _mascara_, tanpa _eyeliner_. Hanya riasan sederhana itu yang menempel pada wajah Rukia. Namun Rukia tampak menjadi berbeda. Rambutnya yang digulung ke belakang dan gaun hitam yang elegan melekat pada tubuh kecilnya, itu sudah cukup membuat Rukia tampak cantik di hari pertunangannya.

Rukia tertunduk, meremas gaun yang hanya memiliki panjang selutut itu. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini benar-benar akan datang. _Kami-sama, tolong aku. _Rukia hanya bisa berharap bahwa akan ada sang dewa penyelamat yang dikirim untuknya. Membawanya kabur membatalkan ikatan antara sepasang manusia yang seharusnya tak pernah ada.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sekarang Ichigo terjebak dalam keramaian orang-orang dewasa pecinta bisnis. Sungguh jika bukan karena ayahnya yang tidak bisa datang menghadiri undangan salah satu rekan bisnisnya, Ichigo tidak mau berada di sini untuk mewakilinya. Jenuh dan bosan. Benar-benar menguasai suasana hati Ichigo saat ini. Berbicara dengan orang yang bukan seusianya memang terasa jenuh dan juga tidak bisa tersikap leluasa, mengingat orang yang di sekelilingnya adalah orang-orang yang penuh sopan santun.

Ada beberapa yang memandang Ichigo dengan penuh ketertarikkan. Melihat paras Ichigo yang memang enak dipandang dan sikap Ichigo yang terkesan ramah, membuat mereka mudah menyukainya. Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa hambar saat di antara mereka berniat mengenalkan anak perempuannya pada Ichigo. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Ichigo sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Walaupun ia seorang _playboy_, tapi saat ini hatinya sedang terobsesi pada Rukia. Menaklukkan wanita lain itu gampang! Sekali bertemu, pasti mereka akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Ichigo. Memang beginilah nasib orang-orang tampan. Mudah membuat orang jatuh cinta!

Semua mengalihkan perhatiannya—termasuk Ichigo—saat mereka mendengar lengkingan suara dari _microphone_ dan di ikuti oleh suara deheman seseorang. Di atas sebuah podium, berdiri seorang pria berambut pirang panjang diikat ke belakang dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tersenyum ramah dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kami ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada hadirin yang sudah mau menghadiri pesta ini. Dan ada berita yang membahagiakan, ternyata sang tuan rumah kita bukan hanya ingin merayakan kesuksesan kerjasama perusahaan kita. Malam ini juga, akan diselenggarakan pertunangan anak semata wayangnya," suara pria itu bergema ke setiap sudut ruangan dan tak lupa pria itu menebar senyum hangatnya.

Suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar riuh di dalam ruangan megah itu. Ichigo juga ikut memberi tepuk tangannya meski begitu malas ia melakukannya. Berharap pesta yang membosankan ini segera berakhir. Ichigo melonggarkan ikatan dasi merah yang ia pakai. Ia mulai merasa gerah dan tidak nyaman dengan pakai formalnya yang ia gunakan. Lagi-lagi suara pria itu kembali bergema, namun Ichigo tidak bisa menangkap sepenuhnya apa yang dibicarakannya.

Suara tepuk tangan kembali riuh, kali ini untuk menyambut kehadiran seseorang. Ichigo yang sedari tadi acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya kini terdiam terpaku saat secara tidak sengaja mata _hazel-_nya menangkap sosok yang familiar baginya. Kini sosok itu benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu.

Gadis mungil itu menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Gaun malamnya sedikit bergoyang mengikuti langkah anggunnya. Tangannya tengah menggandeng seorang pria paruh baya yang tampil gagah dan berwibawa di sampingnya.

Kesan _gothic_ lagi-lagi melekat pada sosok itu. Bagi Ichigo, Rukia benar-benar seperti boneka _gothic_. Kulitnya sudah berwarna pucat, memakai gaun selutut berwarna hitam. Sorot mata yang polos. Ditambah riasan yang sederhana. Bahkan Ichigo tidak yakin bahwa Rukia itu berdandan. Tak ada yang berbeda dari dandanan Rukia setiap harinya, hanya saja bibir tipis itu sekarang tampak lebih merekah.

"Wah, jadi ini putri Kuchiki itu? Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hisana, istri Byakuya."

"Wajahnya memang mirip Hisana, tapi sepertinya pesona yang dimilikinya menurun dari Byakuya."

"Ya! Tahu begini, aku 'kan bisa menjodohkannya dengan putraku!"

Ichigo tertohok. Tak menyangka sang tuan rumah yang sedari tadi belum muncul adalah ayah Rukia, Byakuya Kuchiki. Orang yang sedari Ichigo tunggu-tunggu kemunculannya agar ia bisa dengan cepat menyampaikan pesan ayahnya yang tidak bisa hadir dan segera _get_ _out_ dari pesta membosankan ini. Ya, ampun! Kenapa bisa ia benar-benar lupa dengan marga Rukia!

Rukia dituntun untuk menaiki podium. Entah sejak kapan Ulquiorra beserta ayahnya sudah berada di atas podium menyambut kedatangannya. Acara pertunangan pun segera dimulai. Ulquiorra mengambil salah satu cincin pada kotak yang disodorkan padanya. Dan tanpa ragu ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari Rukia. Suara tepuk tangan meriah dan senyum bahagia mewarnai acara pertunangan itu.

Ichigo merenggut gelas yang berisi _wine_ dari seorang pelayan yang melintas di hadapannya. Tanpa segan ia menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Sekarang Ichigo merasakan dirinya mulai gila. Tidak waras. Tak punya akal sehat lagi. Ia tertekan berada di sini.

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka masih bisa tersenyum bahagia meski dirinya ada di sini berusaha menahan perih hatinya. Ingin sekali Ichigo berteriak jika gadis yang berada di atas podium itu adalah kekasihnya! Rukia adalah kekasihnya! Ichigo tidak rela! Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah rela jika Rukia-nya menjadi milik orang lain.

_Brengsek!_

Rukia ragu saat akan memasangkan cincin berwarna keperakan itu pada jari manis Ulquiorra. Apa ia akan pasrah saja terbelenggu dalam ikatan ini tanpa kesepakatan dari keduanya—Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Apa _Kami-sama_ tak berniat untuk menolongnya lepas dari semua ini? Atau _Kami-sama_ ingin menunjukkan sebuah takdir padanya? Bahwa ia memang harus bertunangan dengan Ulquiorra?

Rukia menatap mata kehijauan itu. Entah apa yang sedang ada dipikiran Ulquiorra, kenapa mau-maunya pemuda itu ditunangkan seperti ini? Bukankah ia cinta pada Orihime Inoue? Bukankah mereka juga sepakat untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini? Atau—ya ampun! Jangan-jangan _saking_ patah hatinya karena Orihime, ia jadi nekat mau saja ditunangkan seperti ini?

_Oh, My God! Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

"Rukia!" panggil Byakuya pelan melihat putri yang tiba-tiba melamun. Rukia mempat terlonjak kaget mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Cepat pasangkan cincinnya di jari Ulquiorra," bisik Byakuya.

Rukia kembali memfokuskan diri. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya. Sekarang ia tidak peduli. _Toh_, ini hanya pertunangan bukan pernikahan. Kenapa ia begitu pusing dengan masalah ini? Ia masih punya waktu agar ikatan ini tidak berlanjut kejenjang berikutnya—pernikahan. Ya, ia masih mempunyai waktu dan itu bisa dipikirkan nanti.

**PRANG!**

Rukia kembali tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pecahan beling yang begitu jelas di telinganya. Membuat Rukia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cincin yang ada dalam genggamannya. Mata _violet_ itu membulat tak percaya saat menemukan sosok yang telah membuat kekacauan di pesta yang diselenggarakan ayahnya.

"I—Ichigo?" seru Rukia tercekat. _'Kenapa bisa ia ada di sini?'_

Ichigo tertunduk dalam. Pecahan gelas itu berserakan di sekitar kakinya—karena dibanting untuk meluapkan emosi. Semua menatap Ichigo dengan heran dan penuh tanda tanya.

Ini salah mereka! Salah mereka yang telah memancing emosinya! Apalagi wajah murung Rukia itu—arrghh! Ia tahu! Ia tahu Rukia tidak pernah menerima pertunangan ini. Ichigo tahu, raut wajahnya yang terlihat begitu resah, lelah dan—apa mungkin hal ini yang telah membuat Rukia terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini?

_Ck, orang berengsek! Kenapa mereka memaksanya jika Rukia memang tidak mau!_ Ichigo membatin. Ia begitu kesal menyadari apa sebenarnya terjadi.

Kedua tangan Ichigo terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, namun tak lama kemudian kepalan tangan itu melemas. Membuat tangan itu hanya bisa terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya. Ia harus bisa tetap mengendalikan emosinya jangan sampai ia bertindak fanatik. Pandangan Ichigo terfokus pada cincin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. senyum menyeringai, Ichigo mendapat sebuah ide gila!

Dalam keheningan yang saat ini belum bisa dipecahkan oleh siapa pun, Ichigo mulai mengambil langkah pelan—setelah merunduk mengambil cincin yang tergeletak pasrah di dekat kakinya. Keheningan yang tercipta membuat suara ketukan sepatu Ichigo terdengar jelas di telinga. Langkah itu terdengar tenang dan santai.

Mata _hazel_ itu terfokus pada satu sosok Rukia, tak berniat mengalihkannya untuk menatap sosok lain. Beberapa orang merasa kagum dengan aura yang dipancarkan Ichigo. Sungguh mempesona!

Ichigo berhenti tepat di hadapan Rukia. Rukia tetap bergeming bak patung yang tidak bisa bergerak. Tak berniat sedikit pun mendongak menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa menatap dada bidang Ichigo yang ada tepat di depan wajahnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

Ichigo memasang wajah datar. Ia hanya bisa menatap puncak kepala gadis mungil itu saat ini. Ichigo meraih salah satu tangan Rukia, di sana sudah terpasang cincin yang membuat gadis itu terikat. Ichigo mengusap lembut punggung tangan Rukia dengan ibu jarinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh Rukia seperti ini. Memeluknya, menciumnya, meski gadis itu tidak suka.

**SRET!**

Rukia langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang terkejut atas tindakkan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu pada cincinnya. Dengan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya, Ichigo memasangkan cincin—yang dipungutnya—pada jari Rukia. Menggantikan tempat cincin yang sebelumnya telah ia lempar seenaknya tanpa izin.

"Maaf, tapi Rukia adalah kekasihku! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya bertunangan dengan orang lain."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia, berniat membawa gadis itu membawa kabur. Hei! Mungkin saja 'kan jika orangtua Rukia tetap memaksa pertunangan itu dan Ichigo yang ditendang keluar. Ya, kadang orangtua itu senang bertindak egois.

Rukia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Bener-benar tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah ditarik seperti ini. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala Rukia saat ini: bagaimana pertunangannya dengan Ulquiorra?

Perlahan senyum manis tersungging di bibir tipis Rukia, begitu tahu apa yang diharapkannya benar-benar terjadi. Tuhan benar-benar telah mengirimkan dewa penolong untuknya! Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia merasakan gejolak yang begitu mendebarkan di dadanya. Sungguh rasanya sampai ingin meledak. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tapi bukankah yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya pertunangannya dibatalkan?

Rukia membalas genggaman tangan Ichigo. Rukia benar-benar bersyukur dengan kehadiran pemuda itu di pesta pertunangannya. Dan… berbuat nekat!

Rukia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pertunangannya dengan Ulquiorra benar-benar terjadi. Padahal tadi ia benar-benar sudah pasrah. Keajaiban memang selalu datang tiba-tiba!

Rukia memberikan senyum tulus yang belum pernah Ichigo dapatkan selama ini—walau Ichigo tidak tahu karena ia sibuk dengan pikirannya membawa kabur kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar Rukia ikut mempercepat laju kaki pendeknya berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar kaki Ichigo. Entah kenapa ia begitu bersemangat dalam acara pelarian ini. Ia tidak peduli Ichigo akan membawanya pergi ke mana. Untuk saai ini Rukia hanya akan mengikuti Ichigo ke mana pun lelaki itu pergi.

_Arigatou, Ichigo._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

Entah Ichigo itu bodoh, tolol, idiot, atau tak punya otak? Karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak benar-benar membawa kabur putri Kuchiki—kekasihnya yang akan ditunangkan dengan orang lain. Ia hanya membawa lari Rukia ke taman belakang kediaman Kuchiki. Ya, kadang apa yang ada di dekat itu selalu dihiraukan sedangkan yang berada jauh di sana selalu diperhatikan. Ya setidaknya jika mereka—para utusan Kuchiki yang datang untuk merebut Rukia dari Ichigo—tidak akan menyangka jika pemuda berambut _orange_ dan sang putri Kuchiki yang telah dibawa kabur masih berada di kediaman Kuchiki. Tapi jika itu tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya bagaimana? Bagaimana jika mereka tahu Ichigo dan Rukia ada di taman itu tanpa harus repot-repot mencari dulu di luar sana? Pasti riwayat hidup mereka tamat sampai di sini saja!

Mereka saling menarik napas pendek. Walau kenyatannya Ichigo dan Rukia hanya berlari ke taman belakang milik Kuchiki, tapi itu sudah membuat paru-paru mereka terasa tersiksa kehabisan napas. Dalam keadaan masih saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam membiarkan oksigen memenuhi organ paru-parunya._ Ini benar-benar melelahkan. Bagaimana jika mereka terus berlari ke gerbang depan kediaman Kuchiki jika—_

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan remasan di tangannya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo yang sedang memperhatikannya dalam diam. Napas pemuda berkepala jeruk itu terlihat masih memburu. Dadanya masih naik turun dengan cepat. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dalam diam. Angin berhembus pelan menemani udara dingin malam ini.

"_Arigatou_," seru Rukia memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hanya itu saja?" ucap Ichigo dengan ekspresi tak berarti di wajahnya.

Rukia terdiam menatap kedua bola mata _hazel_ itu lebih dalam. Dengan gerakan cepet Rukia mengambil satu langkah maju kemudian menjijitkan kedua kakinya.

Cuuppp~

"_Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou_," bisik lembut Rukia di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo membeku, terkejut. Ichigo tak pernah menyangka jika ini reaksi yang akan diberikan Rukia padanya. Ichigo merasakan desiran cepat di dadanya. Namun, entah kenapa reaksi Rukia yang seperti itu membuatnya resah dan bimbang.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Rukia?"

Rukia sedikit tampak terkejut. Lagi-lagi Ichigo mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu padanya.

Ichigo meremas kembali tangan Rukia. Menatap dalam dan penuh harapan pada kekasihnya. Ia ingin sebuah kejelasan tentang perasaan gadis mungil itu padanya. Ichigo tidak mau terus terbelenggu dalam perasaan resah, bimbang dan takut kehilangan seperti ini.

Rukia terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang berusaha Ichigo sampaikan padanya. Resah, kalut, harapan. Rukia tertunduk dalam. Tidak mungkin ia menatap Ichigo sambil mengatakan hal seperti itu 'kan? Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Rukia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya meskipun pelan.

"Mungkin."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Byakuya Kuchiki memperhatikan pemandangan langka di matanya. Di balik dinding kaca yang secara leluasa menampilkan taman belakang kediamannya, ia bisa melihat putrinya sedang bersama pemuda berambut _orange_ yang telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih putrinya.

"Bya-_kun_ apa kita tunda pertunangannya atau kita batalkan saja?" tanya sang istri yang setia berada di sampingnya.

Byakuya menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah Hisana. Aku tidak tahu."

Kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu masih mengejutkannya.

Hisana menyentuh lembut bahu suaminya, "Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika Rukia memang mempunyai pilihannya sendiri. Lagipula sepertinya lelaki itu baik."

Lagi-lagi Byakuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap Hisana, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika nanti aku mempunyai cucu berambut… _orange_?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Ya, ampun! Sampai kapan pun Byakuya tidak bisa membayangkannya. Selama ini tak ada satu pun keturunan Kuchiki yang mempunyai rambut mencolok seperi itu.

_Kami-sama masa' cucuku berambut orange, sih?_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Ohayou_, Ichigo-_kun_~" sapa seorang gadis bertubuh sintal sambil menghadiahi pipi Ichigo dengan sebuah kecupan.

Ichigo terkekeh geli mendapati aksi dari mantan kekasihnya itu, "_Ohayou._"

"Aisssh!" mata Senna menyipit melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Beraksi tidak suka. Kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Rukia yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana dari kelas mereka. Memperhatikan pemuda dengan ciri khas rambut _orange_ yang baru saja datang ke sekolah mereka dengan wajah ceria, semangat dan—menggebu-gebu?

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ada mau jadi pacarnya, jika setiap hari harus melihat kekasihmu bermesraan dengan wanita lain?" tanya Senna heran.

"Bukankah kau mengidolakannya dan berharap suatu hari bisa menjadi kekasihnya? Dan kenapa sekarang kau bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Rukia dengan santainya. Terkesan menyindir.

Senna merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas, "Sekarang tidak lagi!" bantahnya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir hanya orang bodoh yang mau diperlakukan seperti itu!"

Senna tak bermaksud mengatai Rukia bodoh—karena saat ini Rukia-lah yang sedang menjadi kekasih Ichigo—ya, itu hanya pemikirannya saja. Lagipula temannya satu ini tidak menyukai Ichigo Kurosaki 'kan?

Rukia terdiam tidak menanggapi Senna, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Ada perasaan ngilu di hatinya saat melihat pemandangan tadi. Jujur saja Rukia tidak mengerti. Sebelumnya ia tidak penah merasakan hal seperti ini. Apa itu tandanya perasaanya mulai berubah?

"_Kami-sama_, jangan membuat perasaanku berkembang lebih dari ini."

Senna langsung menoleh mendengar bisikkan halus dari temannya itu—Rukia. Memasang raut wajah tak percaya.

_A—apa? Ti-tidak mungkin Rukia—_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.  
><em>

Dua remaja itu saling terdiam di antara keheningan yang terjadi di atap sekolah itu. Menatap satu sama lain yang menyiratkan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Rukia."

Rukia sempat menahan napas sejenak. Jadi ini yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ichigo padanya?

Ichigo menatapnya serius seolah yang diucapkannya bukanlah salah satu tindakkan konyolnya. Terlihat Rukia memasang raut wajah kecewa. _Jadi Ichigo benar-benar mengatakannya?_

"_Gomen_, Rukia. Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini," Ichigo tertunduk sebagai tanda penyesalannya. Dan Rukia tetap bungkam. Namun tanpa diketahui Rukia, dibalik raut wajah yang tersembunyi itu terdapat seringai kecil.

"Baiklah."

Ichigo dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya sambil menengadah menatap langit biru.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri semua ini."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Rukia. Ichigo tahu gadis itu akan dengan mudah menerima keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka ini. Tidak menangis, merajuk, memohon padanya untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka seperti kebanyakan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Tapi kita masih bisa berteman 'kan?"

Rukia melirik pemuda jangkung itu saat mendengar permintaanya. "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" seru Rukia sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas atap sekolah yang sengaja di pasang.

Ichigo tersenyum puas, "Syukurlah jika begitu."

Hening kembali. Mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Ya, karena memang tidak ada pembicaraan yang harus dibicarakan lagi 'kan? Namun karena ini suasana menjadi terasa kaku.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus kembali," ucap Ichigo sedikit merasa risih dengan suasana canggung itu. Rukia menganggukan kepalanya mengizinkan Ichigo pergi dari hadapannya. Ichigo pun mengundurkan diri membuka pintu atap sekolah itu dan meninggalkan Rukia sendirian.

Kakinya menuruni tangga dengan tenang. Kemudian lagi-lagi seringai kecil itu bertengger bibirnya. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu atap sekolah yang belum jauh ia tinggalkan.

"Kali ini, akan kubuat kau yang mengejar-ngejarku, Rukia," serunya pelan tak lepas dari seringainya yang kini semakin terlihat lebar mengingat rencana hebat yang sudah ia rancang dengan otaknya.

Ya, kita tinggal tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Rukia tetap diam di atap sekolahnya. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahnya. Menatap langit cerah yang berwarna biru yang berhiaskan awan yang berarak terbawa oleh angin. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekolahnya yang mulai riuh oleh siswa-siswinya yang ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Berjam-jam ia berada di sini. Tapi tak sedikit pun ia berniat beranjak dari sana walaupun jam pelajarannya telah selesai. Rukia belum mau pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah yang membuat dirinya merasa tenang itu.

Rukia menoleh, memandang lautan manusia yang mulai meninggalkan sekolahnya. Lewat bahunya sendiri ia bisa melihat Ichigo di antaranya. Lelaki berambut mencolok itu sedang memeluk mesra pinggang seorang gadis cantik yang ia ketahui adalah Orihime Inoue. Namun tak ada perubahan yang berarti pada ekspresi Rukia saat ini.

Kaki jenjang itu berhenti melangkah. Kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Ichigo cukup terkejut melihat Rukia yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kurosaki-_kun_?" Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya—kekasihnya yang baru.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang Inoue!" seru Ichigo sambil menebar senyum manis pada kekasihnya.

Orihime Inoue mengangguk pelan sambil menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

_Permainan baru saja akan di mulai, Rukia_. Ichigo bersiul senang.

Rukia menghela napas. Kemudian kembali menjelajahi langit secara bebas. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang terjebak dalam permainan ini, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau atau aku?"

.

**OWARI**

.

Wkwkwkwk kenapa akhirnya jadi gini? *ngakak sendiri* Ichigo di kasih hati minta jantung ya? XD Semoga kalian senang dengan sequel Putri Tidur-nya :D

Yan berniat buat kelanjutan cerita ini dalam mini chapter tapi gak tahu juga. Soalnya yang ini juga yang ditunda-tunda terus XD tapi ada yang memaksa juga buat bikin chap yang panjang *lirik seseorang*

Special's Thanks Review :** narusaku20, XenNa Scarlet, Sabaku no Rei, Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari , nenk rukiakate, Wakamiya Hikaru,**

**Sai : **Hahaha… Makasih udah RnR fic Yan. Em… Hitsu gak tahu tuh, tapi klo Yan bikin sequel lagi mungkin nasib Hitsu nanti bakal Yan certain :D

**Diosas** : Hehehe… sepertinya para author lain lebih seneng liat Ruki yang kayak gitu daripada Ichigo. Thanks udah RnR :D

**Chadeschan** : Emm… Rukia? Setelah baca Chapter ini perasaan Rukia menurutmu gimana? *nyengir*

**Taviabeta**-**Primavera** : Wkwkkw apa di Chap ini Rukia udah bisa dikatakan menyatakan perasaannya? *digampar

**Yutha**-**chan** : Apa ini udah termasuk update kilatkah? XD Thanks udah RnR.

Yan emang lagi fokus sama fic pertama Yan di fandom Naruto. Soalnya banyak yang minta cepetan update! Namun nyatanya Yan ngelantarin fic itu dua bulan lebih wkwkwk *ditabok rame-rame*

Sampai ketemu lagi di fic yang lainnya ya! Semoga aja Yan bisa bikin kelanjutan dari alur cerita fic ini. Hahaha… Yan mau berencana bikin Rukia dan Ichigo saling jealous gitu. Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di **Jealous VS Jealous** Bye Bye…^^


End file.
